Kuzco and Jack's New School
by joe94
Summary: [Crossover between Emperor's New School and Nightmare Before Christmas] Jack discovers of Kuzcoween and seeks him out, while Yzma and Oogie Boogie team up. Can Jack and Kuzco settle their differnces before the villians win? A bit of JackSally. COMPLETE!
1. In Our Town of Kuzcoween

**Hi there. I've not got my X-Men/Teen Titans story finished yet, but I decided to do this crossover between the Nightmare Before Christmas and the Emperor's New School in the mean time. It features an original villain, Clown-Face, but he'll appear in a few chapters time. So let's start the story!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One: In Our Town of Kuzcoween

The screen is now on the blue and green background every episode of "The Emperor's New School" begins with. Kuzco then pops up.

"Hey! If you're watching today's show, then be alerted because it's one of those cheesy crossovers they do. Man, Kuzco and Jack's New School? How about 'Kuzco, just Kuzco, and nothing but Kuzco's new school!' Never mind. Theme music!"

The picture snaps to Halloween Town, where the Pumpkin King Scarecrow is, before everything begins on this crazy adventure.

Shadow: (singing) _Boys and Girls of every age_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

**Siamese Shadow:** (singing) **_Come with us and you will see_**

_**This, our town of Halloween**_

**Pumpkin Patch Chorus: **(singing) **_This is Halloween, This is Halloween_**

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

**Citizens of Halloween Town: **(singing) **_Halloween's just so near,_**

_**So just stay right here,**_

_**Jack's getting it ready, Open your ears,**_

_**In our town of Halloween…**_

We zoom into Doctor Finklestein's lab, where Jack, the Mayor and Doctor Finklestein are looking over the plans for this year's Halloween.

"I dearly chose that we make Halloween's pumpkins move, scaring everyone!" pondered Doctor Finklestein.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea! But what would Behemoth say about it? Well, Jack?" asked the Mayor.

"Guys, I think we should do something different. We did the moving pumpkings a millennia ago!" answered Jack.

"Yes, but it failed! Corspe Kid slammed one of his biscuits into the pumpkin, causing everyone of them to blow up!" interrupted Doctor Finklestein.

"Look, what I'm saying is we have to do something that nobody's done before! Doesn't anyone have any…"

Jack is interrupted by a gust of wind, blowing a leaflet into the laboratory. Jack catches it and looks at it.

"What's this?" he asked in surprise.

The leaflet read 'Kuzcoween, the annual celebration dedicated to the coolest emperor ever!'. Doctor Finklestein and the Mayor looked at this.

"Kuzcoween?" asked the astounded Doctor. "It sounds like a weed's version of our great celebration!"

"But this Kuzco might have some good ideas that I bet I could use for this year's Halloween!" interrupted Jack.

"Very well." Said the Mayor. "I'll alert the town!" He ran out of the room with the plans in his arm.

"And remember, Jack." Interrupted Doctor Finklestein. "Use the soul robber in case of emergency."

"Thank you, Doctor." Jack praised while putting on the Soul Robber. "And say goodbye to Sally for me!"

The Doctor simply nodded, and to that, Jack jumped gracefully out of the window and ran off towards the Hinterlands.

"_Meanwhile_, _in Yzma_'_s secret laboratory_…"

Yzma smashed up a statue of Kuzco with Kronk's help. She was looking angrier than usual, as she had recently been put in prison by the Emperor-to-be, but had escaped with the help of Kronk.

Yzma began "Why did that half-wit, selfish, big-headed, no-voiced, giant-brained, so-called womaiser put me IN THE EMPEROR'S JAIL? He can't do this to me! I've been his advisor for all of his life until I was fired! How was he able to put me in PRISON, Kronk???"

"Uh, Yzma." The dim-witted sidekick began. "You were arrested when you attempted to send reality into a vortex so you could steal the throne, and you wasn't able to do it because I was helping everyone, and you didn't have any futher backup. But other than that, nothing."

Yzma was about to smash another statue before Kronk's last point caught her attention.

"Back-up?" she asked surprised. "That it's Kronk! We need some help in destroying Kuzco this time! And I know just where to go… Halloween Town! Someone there must be evil enough and crazy enough to help me destroy him!"

"Am I staying here, because I don't like spooky things." Asked Kronk.

"To Halloween Town!"

They moved over to the secret lab, and Kronk was ready to pull the lever.

"Pull the lever, Kronk!" commanded Yzma.

When Kronk pulled it, Yzma suddenly got blew up by a large explosion before she was cleaned and returned back into her usual clothes by robotic hands and equipment before they disappeared.

"Wrong… lever."

"Sorry, Yzma." Apologised Kronk.

He pulled the right lever and Yzma got into her cart towards a giant portal leading to Halloween Town.

The Annoucer said "Don't keep your hands inside the vehicle and never hurl in the car, because I just cleaned it."

The vehicle zoomed towards the portal at a high speed, to which Yzma was struggling to keep seated. When the cart reached the portal, it tipped forwards, throwing Yzma into the vortex…


	2. Jack Meets Kuzco

**Okay, this chapter features a parody on the opening theme song for 'The Emperor's New School'. Okay, on with the second chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two: Jack meets Kuzco

We cut to a classroom. The class was doing a test. Mr. Moleguaco was off and the class had a got a boring sub in place. Kuzco was only faking it, and instead writing on a paper 'Malina-hot-hottie-hot-hot' and something like that over and over again.

Malina looked at this and sighed in disbelief. "I don't know why I bother even being on this program." She said while looking straight at the camera.

Just then, the Royal Record Keeper runs in looking for Kuzco. "Kuzco!" he shouted in a worried voice.

"Yeah? Does this have anything to do with the plague of frogs I refused to cure?" Kuzco asked.

"Uh… just come with me." He finally said.

We snap to the Principal's office. Just as Kuzco opens the door, the Royal Record Keeper runs away, due to Jack standing right in front of Kuzco.

"So this is Kuzco!" Jack said while rapidly shaking his hand, before it accidentally detaches from his arm, and comes back onto his arm, frightening Kuzco a little bit.

"You'll have to excuse my appearance." He apologised.

"Yes, skeletony-thin guy." Kuzco said.

"It's Jack Skellington…" he began, before he was surround by fire, and then appeared in his Pumpkin King costume. "… The **Pumpkin King**!" before he suddenly changed back into his usual outfit.

"Right." Kuzco said in a not-caring voice, before sitting down in a chair. "And why are you here to waste my precious time? Because if I don't get this test finished, I'm not becoming the Emperor… again."

"Well, Kuzco," Jack began before jumping onto his desk. "I was working on my plans for this year's Halloween, when I discovered of you celebration of Kuzcoween! So I thought that you may be able to help me with ideas!"

Kuzco then stopped and we snap to his doodle's segment.

"Okay, what should I do? First, I should not help him. He's very creepy, speaks in a funny way and might plummet my grades down."

On 'he's very creepy', Jack appears as the devil poking Kuzco with a stick. On 'speaks in a funny way', Jack appears with a speech mark beside him showing weird symbols. And on 'might plummet my grades down', a test shows the (fictional) grade V-, with Jack looking on with an evil grin.

"But then, Malina-hottie-hot-hottie might think I was mean, so I could be nice to him and help him, then me and Malina could get married and we could be Emperor and Empress."

On 'Malina-hottie-hot-hottie might think I was mean', Malina appears angry, while Kuzco is stepping on Jack's face. On 'then me and Malina could get married and we could be Emperor and Empress', shows Kuzco and Malina on the throne while getting flowers thrown at them by Jack.

"But he could be after the throne! What about the show's title sequence then?"

The page goes blank, and we then open to a parody of _The Emperor's New School_ title sequence.

**Title Sequence Singer: **(singing) **_He's been knocked off the throne, _**

**_He has no success._****_  
Jack's been to school and passed all his tests.  
He's an emperor to be and he's totally, _**

The title sequence suddenly stops and Kuzco pops up and crosses out Jack.

"Hey, it's all about me!" he says, before the palace guards appear around him.

"Not Exactly!" the guars say at once.

**Title Sequence Singer: **(singing) **_He's been to the Kuzco Academy.  
He's already learned his ABC's.  
Don't try to stop him,_**

**_To not help him._**

"To help these guys, right?" asked Jack.

"Uh..." replied Kuzco.

**Title Sequence Singer: **(singing) **_J-A-C-K! Jack! Jack! Hooray!  
He's so not cool. He's got no charm and no looks.  
And no hottie that can help him read those things called books.  
He's been to Kuzco Academy. Come on, Jack!  
He cannot fulfil his destiny.  
His friends aren't loyal.  
It's not royal.  
They won't help against the foil._**

The sequence suddenly stops again and Kuzco pops up.

"Friends? I thought this was all about me?" he asked before suddenly frowning, and says "Spell his name again."

**Title Sequence Singer: **(singing) **_J-A-C-K! Jack! Jack! Hooray!_**

The title sequence stops and falls down and Kuzco bursts out of his chair.

"Look, pal! I don't want you to come into my school, and ruin my dignity!" Kuzco yells. Jack acts in a shocked way. "So, skeletony-thin guy, leave now or thrown in the prison!"

Jack is about to use his Soul-Robber but stops and says "Fine. I'll be here until you decide to help me." Jack then proceeds to walk away.

"Oh, yeah! Everything is going my way!" he shouts.

"_Back in Halloween Town…_"

Sally was looking around the town square. Nobody was around, apart from Mr. Hyde. Sally walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hyde…"

He suddenly turned around and saw Sally.

"Yes, Sally?" he asked calmly.

"Have you seen Jack anywhere? I'm worried about him." She replied.

"No, I haven't." he said back. "From what I've heard, he's going to place called Peru."

"Peru?" she asked in shock. "I need to get there! Do you know the way?"

"It's through the Hinterlands." He answered. "Don't forget."

The medium Mr. Hyde pushed up his hat.

"Save it now." He said.

The small Mr. Hyde pushed up the medium Mr. Hyde's hat.

"Or risk doing it again!" the Small Mr. Hyde urged.

Unfortunately for Mr. Hyde, Sally was off towards the Hinterlands.

She said to herself, "I must find him!"


	3. The Alliance Begins

**Okay, I haven't updated in a while, but this is the new chapter. There is new version of "Making Christmas" in it called "Destroy the Heroes", which I think you may enjoy. Plus, I do not own any of these characters or shows, expect for Clown-Face. And please review! But no flames. On with the chapter…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Three: The Alliance Begins

"_Meanwhile, in the Hinterlands…_"

Yzma was walking around, looking for someone evil enough to help her destroy Kuzco. She then stepped in a pile of mud in the floor.

"Perfect! Why I do I get into these situations?" she asked herself, before falling down. Just then, a net suddenly came over her trapping her high up into the trees. The makers of this trap revealed themselves: Lock, Shock and Barrel, Oogie Boogie's henchmen.

"Lock!" shouted Lock as he jumped onto the branch.

"Shock!" introduced Shock as she jumped down next to Lock.

"Barrel!" yelled Barrel as he jumped down next to Shock.

Shock jumped from one branch to another, examining Yzma. Lock and Barrel looked at each in frustration at how long it was taking.

"Who is it, lame-head?!" yelled Lock, before Shock threw a stick at Lock, causing him to fall down, before Barrel caught him and got him back up.

"Don't call me 'lame-head', lame-head (referring to Lock)!" demanded Shock. She then turned back to Yzma. "Who are you? Some old hag or witch?"

Yzma, repeatedly struggling around in the net, then glared angrily at Shock.

"I am not an old hag or witch, you mischievous three!" she answered to them. "I am Yzma! And I have come to Halloween Town to seek a partner to destroy and enemy and take over the Peruvian Empire!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel stared at each other blankly. Barrel then jumped onto the rope of the net.

"Our boss is like that!" Barrel blurted out. Lock and Shock slapped their heads in sheer frustration.

"Oogie Boogie, the lord of the flies, bugs and other insects, has wanted to take over Halloween Town and steal the throne from Jack since before we even died!"

"So what you're saying is, that this Oogie Boogie may be able to help me?" Yzma asked to Barrel.

"Of course, witch lady!" answered Lock.

"It's Yzma, not witch lady!" yelled Yzma.

"Okay, Yzma!" began Shock. "You're going to meet Oogie Boogie with us! But first…"

Lock, Shock and Barrel (who was holding a pair of scissors), jumped onto the rope that the net held together with.

"… Down we go!"

Before Yzma could even ask what Shock meant, Barrel cut the rope, causing the net, and Yzma, to plummet to the bottom of the woods.

"Follow us to Oogie Boogie, Yzma!" leaded Lock.

So off the four of them went in the walking bathtub, until they finally arrived at Oogie Boogie's hideout. They found themselves at the chute down to Oogie Boogie. Yzma was peering down it.

"You go down here to meet this Oogie Boogie?" asked Yzma in confusion.

"Not exactly!" Barrel said. "We go down in the cage, but the chute is for guests!"

Before Yzma could reply again, Lock pushed her facedown the chute, while the three took the cage down. When she finally got there, she fell onto the floor, before getting up. Lock, Shock and Barrel arrived a few seconds behind.

"Master Oogie!" shouted Lock. "There's a old hag named Yzma who wants to talk to you!"

Oogie himself slid out of the shadows, revealing his true brown form, before he slid up to Yzma.

"Ah, how nice!" he laughed as he went towards Yzma. "What are you doing here? In my gambling Oogie casino, where I am trying to destroy Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King?!"

Yzma stood up straight and said "Oogie Boogie, we have a common cause. For I want to take over the kingdom of Peru, while you want to take over Halloween Town!"

Oogie suddenly perked up. He then smiled and asked, "What was that you said? You want to take over the kingdom of Peru?"

Yzma simply nodded to his question.

"Hah, then you've got a deal!" he replied. "First, we need a little help."

Oogie then rolled levers on a control panel. A bit of music began to play before becoming "Destroy the Heroes!"

**Bats: **(singing)** _This time, this time_**

A few skeletons rose from the ground upon hearing this line.

**Skeletons: **(singing) **_Destroy the Heroes_**

**Bats: **(singing) **_Destroy the Heroes_**

Oogie moved along the outer rim while pressing numerous buttons to prepare several things.

**Oogie Boogie: **(singing) **_Destroy the Heroes,_**

_**Destroy the Heroes, it's so fine!**_

Lock, Shock and Barrel jumped into view and started getting various weapons.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing) **_It's Our Time,_**

_**And won't the heroes be surprised,**_

_**It's now Our Time!**_

**Skeleton:** (singing) **_Destroy the Heroes_**

**Bat:** (singing)**_ Destroy the Heroes_  
**

**Skeleton and Bat:** (singing) **_Destroy the Heroes_**

Shock meanwhile ordered the various creatures to work harder while jumping around the area with Barrel.

**Shock: **(singing) **_Time to give them something bad_**

**Shock and Barrel: **(singing) **_That they won't say is a cad_**

Lock, Shock, Barrel and the creatures continued to work as they sang in happiness.

An instrumental played as the creatures and Lock, Shock and Barrel suddenly gathered near Oogie and Yzma.

"Now here's the plan: Lock, Shock and Barrel will take a certain creature to Peru, where it gets Jack and Kuzco to come here." Oogie said.

Yzma then interrupted by saying "Then, me and Oogie will take of Jack and Kuzco personally, while we are aided by Lock, Shock and Barrel."

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Lock.

"It's brilliant!" agreed Shock.

"It's great!" said Barrel.

The mood then kicked into full swing as everyone started working quicker.

**Group: **(singing) **_This time, this time _**(**_It's Ours!_**)

_**Destroy the Heroes, Destroy the Heroes**_

_**La, la, la**_

**Yzma and Group: **(singing) **_It's almost Here_**

Yzma and Oogie went up to each other.

**Yzma and Oogie: **(singing) **_And we can't wait_**

Yzma and Oogie were joined by Lock, Shock and Barrel.

**Group: **(singing) **_So ring the bells and celebrate,_**

'_**Cause when the full moon starts to climb,**_

_**Let's all sing it out**_

**Yzma, Oogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing) **_It's Our Time!_**

They laughed evilly until Lock and Barrel turned to Oogie.

"Wait." Lock began. "Who's the certain creature?"

A cage suddenly rolled out, and Lock, Shock and Barrel whimpered in terror as to who was in it.

"_Back to Doctor Finklestein…_"

We snap to Doctor Finklestein's lab, where the doctor was preparing a few lab notes, when he found he was a bit hungry.

"Sally!" he called for his creation. "Sally!"

When he realised that she wasn't calling, he knew something was up.

He, in a frustrated way, said "Good for nothing, girl!"

When he rolled up to her room, he opened it to find she wasn't there. Igor then ran up to the Doctor.

"Master!" the dim creation said.

"Igor!" the Doctor yelled. "Where is Sally?"

"Sally… left… find Jack!" Igor replied.

"Oh no!" the Doctor whelped. "I've got to find her! Igor, prepare the mechanical legs!"

We then snap to a few minutes later, where Igor helps the Doctor walk out in his new mechanical legs.

"Doctor find Sally!" Igor demanded.

"I will Igor!" the Doctor answered, before he slipped down the stairs to his laboratory. He then got up and began to walk to the door, still in an unsteady way.

"I need to perfect these things, sooner or later!" the Doctor reminded to himself.

The Doctor opened the door, and went out of the gate to his laboratory. He walked in an unsteady way until we lost sight of him while the sun was setting.


	4. Tears of A Clown

**Okay, this chapter has no musical numbers, but this is the chapter that features my original character, Clown-Face. And there is a bit of action. Also, I do not own any of these characters or the show or the film, expect for Clown-Face. And please review! Just remember: no flames! On with the action chapter…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Four: Tears of a Clown

"_Meanwhile, in Peru…_"

We fade to Pacha's village, where Jack is walking around in despair. However, he is lost, and cannot find his way back to the Hinterlands.

"Now where is the way to the Hinterlands again?!" Jack asked himself frustratingly.

Looking around, he sees several huts, the one at the top being Pacha's. Jack noticing a quicker way to get up, then got his soul robber ready.

"I can latch onto the hook on that top house!" Jack rushed.

He flung his soul robber onto the hook and catapulted himself onto the top of the house, where he got a clear view of all the kingdom.

"Wow." Awed Jack. "Kuzco has quite an impressive kingdom here. I should stay a bit longer than I anticipated."

We snap to a cave near the Kuzco Academy, where Lock, Shock and Barrel then took the cage from Oogie Boogie's mansion. In the background, an instrumental version of "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" played.

"So this is the Kuzco Academy?" asked Lock.

"Of course it is, lame-head!" answered Shock.

"Don't call me lame-head, lame-head (referring to Shock)!" snapped Lock.

"Guys!" interrupted Barrel. "Don't forget _who_ is in this cage!"

"We won't, Barrel!" answered Lock.

"I bet they have a Kuzcogarten that we could ruin!" Shock wondered to herself. "But ruining a college is much better!"

Shock then turned to the cage and said "It's time, Clown Face! You know what to do!"

The cage began to move and said "Hah, don't worry, Shock! I'm going to make sure that Kuzco and Jack will not get across the road!"

Suddenly, the cage opened, and a million bats flew out of the cave and headed towards the Kuzco Academy. Shock then jumped out into the front of the cave and ordered "Fly, our pretties! Fly!" parodying _Wizard of Oz_ without knowing it.

Meanwhile, Malina and Kronk were talking to Kuzco. They were pretty annoyed by the fact that Kuzco had turned Jack away.

"So you turned away someone asking to share your ideas?!" Malina asked.

"Yeah, Kuzco. That violates the Junior Chipmunks, Page 30, Paragraph 3, Rule 29: Never turn away someone asking for help!" Kronk reminded.

"Yeah guys, but that would steal some of my dignity!" Kuzco answered. "Plus, think of the copyright issues associated with this crossover."

Just then, the flock of bats that Shock referred to as 'Clown-Face' suddenly appeared throughout the academy, scaring quite a lot of people away. Kuzco and Malina rushed off, but Kronk stayed put.

"Uh, what is this species of bat?" Kronk asked himself. "It seems to be a dangerous rapid vampire bat breed known as 'Drackularr Coughinn', but that doesn't seem to have the same kind of eyes as the well know 'Kuzcovian Issocoolus' bat of our country Peru, but the feet seem to be…"

Before he could continue on rambling, Malina pulled him away. She, Kuzco and Kronk and huddled into a corner, thinking of what to do.

"Kuzco, think of something!" Malina demanded.

"I'm thinking, Malina." Kuzco answered.

Kronk then remembered something, and said "Stay there, I'll be right back!" Kronk dashed off and returned a split second later with a bag of potions.

"Kuzco!" Kronk began. "Use these potions to frighten off the bats!"

"On it, Kronk, Hot-Hottie-Hot!" Kuzco said before rushing off to scare off the bats.

The bats then quickly flew towards one spot before everyone else panicked and run away in terror. Kuzco was then left facing the bats, which then began to form into a human shape, before becoming a bizzarely deformed Clown (although it does not look like the Clown With The Tear-Away-Face). This is the reason we call it Clown-Face.

"Ah! Kuzco!" the creature said in a hideously evil, but slightly comical voice. "So, this is the Emperor? Enrolling in a college! Wow, and I thought I was insane!"

"Cool it, freakishly-big, scary… bat… thing." Kuzco interrupted. "Why are you after me? I didn't by any chance unleash you to attack Pacha's house by any chance?"

Clown-Face interrupted by saying "Take a hint from me, Kuzco: post yourself to a mental asylum!"

"That's where you're going, Clown-Face!" an off-screen voice said. The camera pulled over to reveal it was Jack who said it, now using the soul robber as a weapon.

"Hey, skeletony thin-guy!" Kuzco interrupted. "This is my fight!"

"It's Jack Skellington, Kuzco!" Jack corrected. "Plus, I've faced this creature before!"

"Oh, spare me this!" Clown-Face said. "Jack! Target number two found! But first, I think both of you need to start chopping…"

In a second, the bats reformed his hand into an axe.

Clown-Face finished by saying "… more bones!"

Kuzco then took out a potion from the potion bag and in a puff of purple smoke, was transformed into a bull.

"How do you like that, freakishly-big, scary… bat… thing?" asked Kuzco sarcastically.

Clown-Face then let his axe go down onto Kuzco, but he missed and Kuzco jumped towards the creature's chest, before a hole opened and Kuzco leapt right through it, crashing near Jack.

"Kuzco!" Jack began. "Clown-Face is made of bats! If you are to take it down, we need your transforming potions, my soul robber, and fire and ice!"

"Hey!" Kuzco began, because as it started as a complaint before realising what Jack wanted to do. "On it, skeletony thing-guy!"

Kuzco then transformed into a goat, and tried scaring Clown-Face, while Jack then transformed his normal clothes into his Santa Jack outfit. Jack then got out a present from his sack and threw towards Clown-Face's feet, while Kuzco, as a mountain goat, jumped towards the top of the academy.

"Merry Christmas, Clown-Face!" Jack praised as Clown-Face opened the present only for him to get stuck in a block of ice that was up to his head.

"Jack!" Clown-Face shouted. "You know you're not supposed to eat ice-cubes!"

Just then, an elephant sound is heard, and we see Kuzco's elephant form from _The Emperor's New School_ episode "Cart Wash" about to crush Clown-Face into oblivion.

"Oops." Clown-Face simply said. He then turned into a flock of Bats and escaped the block of ice, but Jack used quick thinking to throw a potion to Kuzco that turned him into an eagle.

"Now let's see how much heat freakishly-big, scary… bat… thing can take!" Kuzco told Jack.

He then flew after Clown-Face around the school and the chase led to the jungle, where we only saw the Chimp moving to eat the bug.

"Uh, what's with the chimp and the bug?" asked Clown-Face from off-screen.

"Dunno. It's a gag." Answered Kuzco from off-screen.

Then we saw the Eagle Kuzco still chasing after Clown-Face. Jack then turned back into his normal clothes, and picked up the cage that Lock, Shock and Barrel had left. He then picked up the cage with his soul robber and yelled "Kuzco!" signalling the Emperor to use the cage.

He then used his Soul-Robber to throw Kuzco the cage, and it landed in his talons. The eagle-Kuzco continued chasing Clown-Face with the cage. Jack then transformed into the Pumpkin King as the flock of bats know as Clown-Face approached him.

"I am the **Pumpkin King**!" Jack yelled as he blew a flame at the flock of bats, scaring them and causing them to fall towards the ground, as Jack went back into his normal clothes.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Clown-Face shouted in defeat. "YOU'LL BE DEAD ONE DAY, JACK SKELLINGTON…!"

Kuzco then used the cage to keep the bats in, until the last one was there, sealing it shut and silencing Clown-Face once again.

"We did it, Skeletony Thin-Guy!" Kuzco congratulated.

"It's Jack Skellington, Kuzco! Not Skeletony Thin-Guy!" Jack reminded Kuzco before he realised something. "Kuzco! Do you know any villains who could have sent Clown-Face?"

"Uh, probably Yzma, Skeletony Thin-Guy, why?" answered the Emperor, now transforming himself back to normal.

"Your adversary Yzma must have sent Clown-Face after us!" Jack realised. "And Oogie Boogie and Lock, Shock and Barrel may be involved too!"

"Your enemies?" asked Kuzco. "Why are they strangely named? I mean, Lock, Shock and Barrel? Oogie Boogie?"

"There is no time to explain, Kuzco!" Jack interrupted without answering. "We need to get to Halloween Town! You're in the lead!"

"All right!" cheered Kuzco. "In your face, bossy skeletony thin-guy!"

"Just get us to the Hinterlands!" demanded Jack.

"Okay, fine, skeletony thin-guy!" moaned Kuzco.

We then cut to a blurry screen showing the two from a cooking pot, revealing Oogie Boogie and Yzma are watching them.

"They're going to come, Yzma!" said Oogie menacingly.

Yzma replied with "Phase Two is now in Process…"


	5. Kidnapped

**Sorry for the delay. I was doing other thins while trying to get this done. This chapter features a version of "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" called "Hail to Mr. Oogie", which is similar to the one in "_Oogie's Revenge_". And we start this chapter…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Five: Kidnapped

"_Back to Peru…_"

We snap back to Peru, where we see the Kuzco Academy in clean up from Jack and Kuzco's battle with Clown-Face. Malina and Kronk are studying the remains of the top of the Academy.

"That flock of bats has ruined the school!" Malina cried. "Now I can't get to do cheerleading for a week or so!"

"You know, Malina." Kronk began. "I think that we may be involved in some kind of adventure sooner or later."

As Kronk says this, we see Sally, having travelled from the Haloween Town to Peru by walking all the way there. She walks up to the two.

"Excuse me…" began the most famous creation of Doctor Finklestein's. "Did you see someone with Kuzco recently?"

"Uh, not as far as I can remember… uh… what's your name?" asked Kronk.

"Sally." Introduced the 'Rag Doll'.

"Sally." Began Malina. "I think we have seen a very thin skeleton guy with Jack when the flock of bats attacked our college."

"You mean Jack was fighting Clown-Face?!" Sally asked in shock.

"Jack AND our friend Kuzco. We haven't seen them since." Malina replied.

"We must find both Jack AND Kuzco!" Sally demanded, before her arm fell off. Kronk picked it up in terror.

"Here, Sally," began a terrified Kronk. "You seem to have dropped your arm."

"Thanks." Thanked Sally. Sally got out a thread and needle and started stitching her arm back onto her joint.

"Uh, why are you like that?" asked Kronk nervously.

"I'm from Halloween Town." Began Sally. "A place where goblin, ghouls and spooks live. Our leader and my friend, Jack Skellington, left Halloween Town to come here so Kuzco could help him with this year's Halloween. I'm like this because I'm a creation of Doctor Finklestein."

"A creation?" asked Malina.

"Yes." Answered Sally as she was almost done sewing her arm back on. "I'm made of bits of flesh, and I was designed to be his servant. I still live with the Doctor."

Sally finally finished sewing her arm back on. Malina and Kronk looked at her and then realised something – they had to find the two heroes quickly.

"Sally, let's go find Kuzco and Jack together!" Malina said.

"Yeah, I mean how bad can it be?" added Kronk.

Sally then looked at the two back.

"Okay, let's find the two!" she said.

They then walked off towards the direction Sally in came in until they were out of sight. We then fade out.

"_Meanwhile, in Oogie Boogie's hideout…_"

Inside Oogie's casino, Lock, Shock and Barrel were talking to Yzma and Oogie Boogie.

"So they know we are involved?" asked Yzma.

"This just gets better!" Oogie interrupted.

"Yeah!" replied Lock. "We get to beat Jack Skellington…"

"… and the Emperor Kuzco!" finished Shock.

"But what about their friends?" asked a puzzled Barrel.

"You're right, Barrel!" Oogie answered. "But first, this is for Yzma."

Oogie gave her a potion that was on the table next to him.

"For me?" asked Yzma in delight. Oogie nodded.

Yzma drank it and suddenly her eyes glowed purple. Just then, she flew up into the air, and the purple light came out of her fingernails, her eyes and her mouth, causing a massive light to which Oogie, Lock, Barrel and Shock covered their eyes to. When it stopped, Yzma landed back onto the ground.

"What did it do?" asked Shock. "Is she now all-powerful?"

"Indeed, I am, Shock!" Yzma answered as she created a purple rock in her hand with purple mist coming off it.

"All right!" we have an all-powerful witch lady on our side!" Barrel boasted.

"I am not **_witch lady_**!" yelled Yzma, frightening the three troublemakers. "It's Yzma, got it?!?"

"Yes… Yzma." Answered a scared Shock. "Back to business, what about their friends?"

Oogie then looked at them with a very menacing glare.

"That's _your_ job." He ordered.

"_Back to the Jungles of Peru…_"

The picture then snaps to Peru, where Sally was leading Malina and Kronk towards where she entered the kingdom.

"Are we nearly there, Sally?" asked a tired Malina.

"We seem to be a bit lost." Added Kronk.

Sally turned to the two and said, "We're almost there, Malina. Kronk."

Kronk and Malina looked at each other warily, before continuing on. When they stopped, they saw Sally was looking at something.

"Sally, what is it?" asked Malina, before Sally pulled of them closer to show the door to the Hinterlands, still in the state it was when first Jack, then Sally went through.

"It's here!" Sally said. "We can get back to Halloween Town!"

"Okay, but first I need to check up on the Junior Chipmunks Manual for travelling into strange places." Kronk interrupted.

"There's no time for that, Kronk!" Malina yelled. "Sally will show us where to go!"

"Okay." The 'rag-doll' muttered.

They approached the door, and as it opened, the three got sucked in. Kronk, Malina and Sally fell down towards the infinite spiral around them.

A white light suddenly came over the screen, and the four found themselves in the Hinterlands in Halloween Town.

"This… is Halloween Town?" asked a confused Kronk. "I thought that it was supposed to be a scary place."

"Kronk, this is the Hinterlands, an area located near Halloween Town." Sally answered.

As they said this, above them on a branch was none other than Bucky the Squirrel. Malina saw this and turned to Kronk.

"Wait, how is Bucky supposed to be in the Hinterlands?" asked Kronk. "Ah, it must be where he hibernates."

We pan away from the three to Doctor Finklestein, still in his mechanical legs, walking around while looking for Sally. He was walking a bit steadier now.

"This must be where Sally is! I know it!" The Doctor told himself. When he heard her talking, he was delighted.

"It's Sally!" The astounded Doctor said as he ran off to see his creation again.

We upwards to show above them were Lock, Shock and Barrel, who had gotten nets ready for the four.

"It's set, Shock!" Barrel interrupted.

"Good!" congratulated Shock.

We snap back to Sally, Malina and Kronk who see Doctor Finklestein coming towards them. Sally is surprised, but shocked at the same time.

"Doctor Finklestein?" asked Sally.

"_He_ is your creator?" Malina asked surprised, to which Sally simply nodded to.

The Doctor began "Sally, where have you…" but before he could finish, the four were zoomed up into the nets that the three troublemakers set. Just then, we saw Lock, Shock and Barrel jump onto the branches as their own song began to start.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing) **_La, La, La, La, La, La_ **(about eighteen more times)

_**Hail to Mr. Oogie!**_

_**They will never win!**_

Barrel and Lock jumped two branches down while Shock observed the heroes.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing) **_Now you've found our booby traps,_**

_**They will do you in!**_

**Shock: **(singing) **_The Master Made a Comeback,_**

_**He'll take this Town away from Jack!**_

Barrel and Lock opened several canisters full of skeletons and insects.

**Shock:** (singing) **_We knew they'd fight to set things right,_**

_**So we got bad guys who attack!**_

Barrel then knocked open a few canisters while Lock and Shock looked on.

**Barrel: **(singing) **_Ghosts and Skeletons galore!_**

_**Brainwashed Spiders wanting more!**_

At this point a few skeletons and ghosts surround Sally and Doctor Finklestein, while the spiders surround Kronk and Malina.

**Barrel:**(singing) **_They're rising up from every tomb_**

_**To send dear Jack unto his doom!**_

Barrel jumped down onto a rope, pulling the others up to him.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing)**_ Hail to Mr. Oogie,_**

_**Put them to the test!**_

Lock began knocking the ropes and swinging the nets about, scaring the caged Malina, Kronk, Sally and Doctor Finklestein.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing) **_Keep them guessing all the time,_**

_**Never let them rest!**_

The three then jumped off and landed on a branch simultaneously.

**Shock: **(singing)**_ Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man..._**

_**Can take the town over then!**_

Lock and Barrel jumped down to a few other canisters, before Lock swung on a loose bit of rope.

**Lock: **(singing) **_He'll be so pleased, I do declare,_**

_**The whole world should beware!**_

On 'beware', he joined Shock and Barrel.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing) **_WHEE!_**

Shock and Barrel then threw the canisters up towards the heroes, one of them being a small box that landed in Lock's hands.

**Lock: **(singing) **_With Oogie Boogie as our king,_**

_**We'll get away with everything!**_

On 'everything', Lock opened the box in Malina's face, springing a jack-in-the-box out that totally frightened Kronk, while Shock and Barrel rocked the nets back and fourth.

**Lock: **(singing) **_You cannot scold us for our pranks,_**

_**The new king Oogie, Let's give thanks!**_

Lock then jumped onto a nearby branch as Shock and Barrel jumped onto where he was standing.

**Shock: **(singing) **_A trick a day... but why stop there?_**

_**We'll do whatever! We won't care!**_

Lock then jumped onto a rolling canister and then joined Shock and Barrel. The canister almost hits Sally and Doctor Finklestein, but narrowly misses.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing)**_ Then the world will come to know,_**

_**We run this show!**_

Barrel then moved off the branch he was on, and left Lock and Shock on it.

**Lock and Shock: **(singing) **_Hey, life's unfair!_**

As Malina, Kronk, Sally and Doctor Finklestein looked down in terror, Barrel rejoined Lock and Shock.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing) **_Hail to Mr. Oogie,_**

_**This is so much fun!**_

The three began to get numerous things ready to destroy Kuzco and Jack.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing) **_We make mischief day and night,_**

_**Our work is never done!**_

Shock and Barrel then jumped onto the ropes of the nets that were holding the four in.

**Lock: **(singing) **_Because Oogie and Yzma are the Meanest two around!_**

_**If I was on their Boogie list, I'd get out of town!**_

Lock then jumped onto the nearby branch and allowed the canisters to fall down freely to the ground. Barrel then went onto where Lock was and tried to intimidate the four prisoners.

**Barrel: **(singing) **_He'll be so pleased by our success,_**

_**That he'll reward us too, I bet!**_

Barrel then left and jumped onto the ropes of the nets and got out a pair of scissors once again, leaving Shock to go where he just was.

**Shock: **(singing) **_I wonder what it's going to be?_**

_**We cannot wait to see!**_

She then jumped onto a loose bit of rope and joined Lock.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel: **(singing) **_WHEE!_**

The four were left in terror. Malina, though, regained her confidence, and then yelled "Why are you doing this?"

"Yzma and Oogie are going to take over two kingdoms!" Shock answered.

"And get rid of Jack?" asked Sally nervously.

"Precisely!" answered a happy Lock.

"So, uh…" began Kronk.

"Yes, boy?" asked the frustrated Doctor.

"… what does that have to do with us?" finished Kronk.

"THIS!" the three yelled at once, as Barrel cut the ropes. The screen went dark.

We then lighten up to see Kuzco and Jack entering where Lock, Shock aand Barrel just were. The two were still arguing.

"Look, Kuzco, I know this was the way here…" Jack began.

"Hey, don't bother skeletony thin-guy!" interrupted Kuzco.

"It's Jack!" reminded the Pumpkin King.

They then noticed a note on the floor that read:

'Kuzco, Jack,

We have kidnapped your friends, Malina and Kronk,

As well that old professor and the living doll!

Come to Oogie's hideout if you want to rescue them!

Lock, Shock, Barrel.

P.S.: Remember to bring your crown, Emperor!'

"No!" Jack cried. "They've Sally…"

"… Malina…" Kuzco continued.

"… Doctor Finklestein…" Jack continued on from Kuzco.

"… Kronk." Kuzco finished. "We have to find them!"

"And the only to do that is to work together!" Jack demanded. "So, are we working together?"

"Yes, skeletony Jack." Kuzco finished.

"You managed to get my name, partially, right after all that time!" Jack said.

"What?" asked a sarcastic Kuzco. "I usually forget names!"


	6. The Casino Clash

**Sorry for the delay. I am currently ill at the moment and with a bad throat. I managed to get this chapter done in time. Remember, I own none of the characters from _The Emperor's New Schoo_l and _Nightmare Before Christmas_, as well as the film and the show itself. Please review, but no flames. This chapter features a new version on "The Oogie Boogie Song" (my favourite song from NBC), which is roughly the same as the one in the first chapter of "_Oogie's Revenge_". On with the chapter…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Six: The Casino Clash

"_Meanwhile, in Oogie Boogie's hideout…_"

We snap to see Sally, Malina, Doctor Finklestein and Kronk hung up by ropes… above a pot of fire! We pan down to ground level, where Yzma and Oogie were observing the four prisoners.

"Oogie, answer me this: how long until we control both Halloween Town and Peru?" asked the impatient Yzma.

"When Jack and Kuzco get here, Yzma!" answered the frustrated Oogie. "It was lucky that Lock, Shock and Barrel managed to kidnap the rag-doll (Sally), the old guy (Doctor Finklestein), the so-called 'hot-hottie-hot' (Malina) and your former sidekick (Kronk)."

"But with my power to alter reality, I could surely destroy both of them right now! Then we wouldn't have to go through all of this!" Yzma argued.

"Leaving us of out of the conversation, Mr. Oogie?" sarcastically asked Shock.

"Yeah, you and Yzma must be planning something evil and horrible!" Lock intervened.

"So when Jack and Kuzco get here, you'll become the emperor!" Barrel realised.

"Exactly, Barrel." Answered Yzma. "So when Kuzco arrives with his royal crown that signifies he's the Emperor, steal it and give it to me!"

The captives then began to wake up from unconsciousness, the first being Sally.

"Uh… where are we?" asked the confused Sally.

She then noticed the pot of fire and tried to wake up the others.

"Malina! Kronk! Doctor!" she shouted, to which Malina and Kronk woke up to.

"Sally! Where are we?" asked a shocked Malina.

Kronk began "Yeah, where we any…" but before he could finish, he saw the pot of fire and suddenly panicked, before going back to usual self and tried to wake up Doctor Finklestein.

"Yo, Doc, we're in danger here!" he said, to which the Doctor still did nothing. "Please, Doc, you've got to wake up!"

"He's been knocked out using deadly nightshade, Kronk!" Sally interrupted. "It'll take him a while before he wakes up."

Just then, Oogie and Yzma made themselves known as the camera suddenly shifted down to them.

Kronk saw Yzma, and was shocked, since his master would certainly never kidnap him.

"Yzma!" began Kronk. "Why did you kidnap me? I thought I was your sidekick!"

Before Yzma could answer, she turned to Lock, Shock and Barrel and said "Why did you kidnap him?"

"He was with the others!" Barrel answered.

"Oh well." Yzma said. "Back to business."

We then pan over to see Oogie looking at Sally.

"Hello there, rag-doll!" Oogie seductively introduced himself. "It's been along time since we last met! And I remember it well! It was just before I lost my bugs a third time!"

"You will never rule Halloween Town, Oogie!" Sally intervened. "You've always failed! And this time will be no different!"

"Oh, but this time it will, rag-doll," began the master of deceit. "Since I have some help. Say hello to my new partner Yzma!"

On 'Yzma', the camera shifted from Oogie to Yzma.

"Thank you, Oogie." Congratulated Yzma. "And with my new reality-bending powers, I will be the Empress after all this time!"

The camera then moved to Malina and Kronk.

"Reality-bending powers?" sarcastically asked Malina. "What next, I get the beak of a toucan… again?"

"Yeah, Yzma," began Kronk. "You were never that powerful before."

We then snap back to Yzma.

"Ah, but with a special potion Oogie Boogie developed, I can now control the power of the universe!" Yzma shouted.

Lock, Shock and Barrel jumped in front of Yzma.

"Yeah! She runs your kingdom now!" Lock said.

We then snap to Sally.

"So then," began the 'rag-doll'. "Your reality bending powers will make you the rulers of Halloween Town and Peru."

"Precisely, rag-doll!" answered Oogie.

At this point, Doctor Finklestein woke up from his sleep, and saw the pot of lava.

"Uh… where am I?" asked the confused Doctor before he saw Sally, Malina and Kronk tied up.

"Sally?" asked the shocked Doctor Finklestein.

Sally turned around to see the Doctor awake.

"Doctor Finklestein!" she began. "We've been captured…" but before she could continue, Lock, Shock and Barrel interrupted, to which we panned down to the villains.

"… by Lock…" began Lock.

"… Shock…" continued Shock.

"… and Barrel!" finished Barrel.

We snap back to Doctor Finklestein.

"So you three captured us!" he said in shock.

We snap to Oogie and Yzma.

"That's right, old guy!" Oogie answered. "And soon, I will be the ruler of Halloween Town, instead of that annoying pest, Jack Skellington!"

Suddenly, a rumbling noise is heard and we see the cage that Lock, Shock and Barrel usually go into drop to the ground.

Oogie began "What the…" but before he could finish, the dust clears and we see Jack and Kuzco (holding his sun-shaped crown) leap out towards the villains.

"Hey, did anyone miss me?" asked Kuzco, to which we see everyone in the casino staring blankly in silence, before we snap back to Kuzco, who replies "Nah, didn't see that one coming."

"Jack!" Sally shouted.

"Don't worry, Sally." Jack reassured. "When we are finished with Oogie and Yzma, along with the three trouble-makers…"

We then snap to Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"That's us!" interrupted Barrel, before Shock hit him with a broom on the head.

"Quiet!" she commanded, before we snapped back to Jack and Kuzco.

"So, now what Yzma?" Kuzco sarcastically asked. "You're going to lose just like all the times before?"

We snap to Yzma, who says "Not this time, Kuzco! Lock! Shock! Barrel! Get his crown!"

We then see Lock, Shock and Barrel jump out towards Kuzco. Lock and Barrel jumped on his knees and tried to hold him down.

"Lame-head, get the crown!" ordered Lock, to which Shock threw a broom at him, inadvertently causing Kuzco to lose grip of the crown.

"Thanks, Kuzco!" Shock sarcastically congratulated and grabbed the crown ad threw it to Yzma, who looked at it in joy.

"It's mine! **_I AM THE EMPRESS_**!" she yelled as she used her reality-bending powers to suddenly fly up into the air, and she then was in a female version of the outfit that Kuzco wears when he is the emperor, before it became a purple rope and cloak.

"I rule the Kingdom of Peru now!" she said as she came back down to ground level.

Kuzco stood in shock, now that his position as Emperor had been taken away from him.

"No! This can't be! I'm the Emperor!" he said in shock.

"Oh, I do think not, Kuzco." Yzma began. "And now, I will finish you off once and for all!"

We then pan over to Lock, Shock and Barrel getting the containers that they had in the Hinterlands.

"Let's watch this battle!" Shock ordered.

"It's bound to be good!" Lock agreed.

We then snap to Jack, who noticed Oogie about to pull a lever and jumped after him.

"You're mine, Oogie!" Jack yelled.

Just then, casino music started and became the "Oogie Boogie Song." Kuzco jumped into the middle of the room.

**Oogie Boogie: **(singing) **_Well, well, well!_**

_**Jack and your pal, Kuzco!**_

Jack narrowly avoided exploding dice on 'Jack and your pal, Kuzco!'. He then used the soul robber to latch onto a nearby hook.

**Oogie Boogie: **(singing) **_Finally made it, huh?_**

_**Oh, I've been waiting!**_

The big roulette table in the middle of the room began to move.

**Oogie Boogie: **(singing) **_So how do you like our new towns?_**

_**Bwa, ha, ha, ha!**_

On the last 'ha', Oogie disappears and Yzma appears where Oogie was just standing.

**Kuzco: **(singing) **_It's over! It's over!_**

_**This time you've gone too far!**_

He then somersaults onto the ledge, avoiding a few more exploding dice that Yzma sends to destroy him.

**Kuzco: **(singing) **_It's over, I'm serious!_**

_**Just who do you think you are?**_

There is no singing at this point, as a bit of music plays in the background.

**Kuzco: **(singing) **_Just because you rule my town_**

_**Doesn't make you queen!**_

Kuzco then goes back to the middle of the room on 'queen'.

**Kuzco: **(singing) **_You'd better give up, surrender now!_**

_**Don't try ticklin' my spleen!**_

He then stays put and looks on as Yzma has a go at singing.

**Yzma: **(singing) **_That's what you think, ha!_**

_**But you couldn't be more wrong!**_

She fires a beam from her hand at Kuzco, missing him because he jumps out of the way.

**Yzma: **(singing) **_And this WILL be the last time_**

_**You hear my little song!**_

The lights then come on and they focus on both Yzma and Kuzco.

**Yzma: **(singing) **_Whoa!_**

**Kuzco: **(singing) **_Whoa!_**

**Yzma: **(singing) **_Who-oa!_**

**Kuzco: **(singing) **_Who-o-o-oa!_**

**Yzma: **(singing) **_Who-oa!_**

**Kuzco: **(singing) **_Who-o-oa!_**

_**I'm Emperor Kuzco!**_

On 'I'm Emperor Kuzco', he then misses a few more blasts from Yzma's hand. We pan over to Jack and Oogie.

"Give up now, Oogie!" Jack pleads.

"Go ahead and try, Pumpkin King!" Oogie challenges. Jack then goes where Kuzco was standing.

**Jack: **(singing) **_I see you're pretty proud of_**

_**Of this teaming up scheme,**_

Jack transforms his normal clothes into his Pumpkin King outfit on 'teaming up'.

**Jack: **(singing) **_But I can say you'll rule this town_**

_**Only in your dreams!**_

Jack unleashes a blast of fire that almost hits Oogie, but misses when Oogie dodges it in time.

**Oogie Boogie: **(singing) **_Ha! That's funny Jack, it was a dream,_**

_**But now it's coming true!**_

Oogie then spins around and throws a few bugs at Jack on 'now', but Jack deflects by spinning his soul robber around.

**Oogie Boogie: **(singing) **_'Cause me and Yzma definitely know_**

_**Your days as king are through!**_

The lights then come on and focus on Jack and Oogie, just as they did with Kuzco and Yzma.

**Oogie Boogie: **(singing) **_Whoa!_**

**Jack: **(singing) **_Whoa!_**

**Oogie Boogie: **(singing) **_Who-oa!_**

**Jack: **(singing) **_Who-o-o-oa!_**

**Oogie Boogie: **(singing) **_Who-oa!_**

**Jack: **(singing) **_Who-o-oa!_**

_**I'm the only Pumpkin King!**_

Jack then fires a few musical notes created by his soul robber at Oogie, damaging the Lord of the flies, bugs and insects a little bit.

"Hah!" Oogie yelled. "We're not done yet!"

We snap to Yzma creating a portal similar to the one that took her to Halloween Town.

"Oogie!" said Yzma. "Come with us to Peru, where we will finally finish off our enemies!"

Oogie then looked at Lock, Shock and Barrel and said "Let's go!" They then ran through the portal, which closed immediately.

We snap to Kuzco and Jack freeing their friends. Sally was carried in Jack's arms.

"Jack." She said calmly. "It was nice you came to save us all."

"I could never let anything happen to you and the Doctor, Sally." Jack answered.

Kronk and Malina suddenly came into the picture.

"Kuzco, you saved us!" Malina congratulated.

"Yeah, Malina." Kuzco replied in sadness. "But Yzma now controls the kingdom, and there's nothing we can do."

"Nothing we can do?!" asked Kronk. "Kuzco, we must save Peru and Halloween Town! If not, those skeletons will control everyone."

Kuzco, impressed at this point, then regained his confidence.

"Kronk, you're right!" Kuzco shouted. "We're going to get our kingdoms back no matter what it takes!"

Doctor Finklestein came into view at this point.

"Yes, Kuzco. You're right!" agreed the Doctor. "Jack, are you helping us?"

"You bet I am!" Jack said. "But we'll be outnumbered against all those villains!"

Kuzco then had the light bulb above his head, which glowed suddenly. "Jack. My friends. Jack's friends. I think we may need a bit more help… and I know just where to find it."


	7. Getting Some Help

**Sorry for the delay. I'm still working on my other two stories, I'm just trying to get this one finished, since there are not that many chapters to go. Another no-musical chapter, this one has a Jack/Sally moment, and another upcoming chapter may. On with the latest chapter…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Seven: Getting Some Help

We fade out from Oogie Boogie's casino to Spiral Hill, where Jack was talking to Sally while Kuzco, Malina, Kronk and Doctor Finklestein looked on. Oddly enough the latter was not bothered about the way Jack was holding Sally.

"Sally, I must ask you to stay here while we battle the villains for the control of our home places." Jack asked.

She looked miserable and replied "Okay. Will I be able to see again after this?"

"I think I will, Sally." Jack said as he smiled and then hugged her romantically.

Jack then left Spiral Hill to talk to the others. Kuzco and Doctor Finklestein walked up beside him.

"You have ensured her safety then, Jack?" asked the Doctor.

"I have, Doctor Finklestein." Reassured Jack.

"And if you ask me, things were very… uh, how should I put it… _cosy_ up there on the swirley hill with beauty-beautiful-beauty Sally." Kuzco interrupted. "And don't worry, Doctor Beetlejuice. I think your frankenstein daughter is as good as safe."

"She is not a frankenstein daughter!" yelled Doctor Finklestein. "And my name is not Doctor Beetlejuice! It is Doctor Finklestein!"

"Okay, old guy." Smirked Kuzco.

Malina and Kronk came into the frame.

"So, what are going to do for help?" asked Malina.

"Simple: get some help from both towns and steal some potions from Yzma's lab to help us." Kuzco said.

Just then, the Kuzco's doodles segment began again.

Kuzco began his voice-over with "And it's time for Kuzco's doo…", but then the frame stopped and suddenly, the picture fell off and we got back to Malina and Kronk.

"Kuzco! We don't have time for your doodles!" she complained.

"Yeah, you already did it once in this special." Kronk added.

Just then, the film stopped and Kuzco popped up.

"Say people, look, why does Malina complain a lot at me? In this special and the entire show, I've never had so many Kuzco bashings!" Kuzco said as he drew a ring around Malina.

Kronk then popped up near Kuzco.

Kronk explained "Kuzco, we need to start the special again or we won't get enough money to stay on the show anymore."

Kuzco then turned to the camera and said "Sorry people, let's move on ahead."

The film then restarted and we got back to Malina and Kronk talking to Kuzco.

"Jack, do you know anywhere we could get some help in Halloween Town?" asked Malina.

Jack pondered for a moment and then said "Yes! We might be able to get something from the Mayor! And I'm sure the Doctor has something that can help us!"

Doctor Finklestein then came into frame.

"I do, Jack! But I'll need someone who can get me to the laboratory fast!" the Doctor replied.

"I may be able to help you there, Doctor Finklestein." Said Kronk. "I am a fast runner and a good athlete."

"Thank you, Kronk." Thanked the Doctor, before Kronk grabbed a hold of the Doctor and ran off the direction in which the town square was in.

"What should me, Kuzco and Jack do?" asked Malina.

"Malina, help Kuzco find some help in Peru." Answered Jack. "I will go with Doctor Finklestein and Kronk to get what we need in Halloween Town."

"We'll be right on it, Jack!" Kuzco said. He grabbed ahold of Malina's arm and said "Malina, we must go and get Pacha's kids!"

"I agree for once, Kuzco!" Malina agreed, before they ran off to find Pacha's family. We then see Jack run off in pursuit of Kronk and Doctor Finklestein.

"_And now to the Doctor Finklestein's laboratory…_"

We snap to Doctor Finklestein's laboratory, where the Mayor had just arrived to tell the Doctor of… something.

"Doctor Finklestein, are you in?" asked the Mayor, only to be met by the Doctor and Kronk a few seconds later.

"Ah, Doctor Finklestein!" the Mayor welcomed. "And I see you've got a human friend! Quite a fast one, too!"

"Mayor, do you have anything that can work against magic and sorcery?" asked Doctor Finklestein. "Yzma, this old witch from the kingdom of Peru, has gone there to take it over, and with Oogie Boogie helping her, Halloween Town may be controlled next!"

"I do, Doctor Finklestein," began the Mayor. "In fact, I was just about to give it to you. It allows the wearer to not be affected by magic for a while!"

"Thank you, Mayor." Thanked Doctor Finklestein. "Your help in stopping Oogie will be most helpful!"

The Mayor then left the frame as Jack joined them.

"Doctor Finklestein, I'm finally here!" began a tired Jack. "Kronk is quite fast, and will be a good help to us!"

"Thanks, Jack." Thanked Kronk. "Besides, your Mayor gave us something that could make us not be affected by magic for a small amount of time, according to him."

Kronk handed the bottle to Jack and it glowed in a blue way.

"We've got something!" Jack said. "Doctor, in your laboratory must have something on how to stop people using magic!"

"Then come on, you two!" invited Doctor Finklestein.

"_In Pacha's Village…_"

We snap to Pacha's village, where Kuzco and Malina were running quickly to the top hut.

"We're nearly there, Malina!" reasurred Kuzco.

We pan upwards to see Pacha's hut, before we suddenly move backwards to see the Chimp eating the bug… again.

"Uh, what's with the chimp and the bug?" asked Kuzco from off-screen. "We need some focus here!"

The camera then zoomed back to Kuzco and we saw him and Malina finally at Pacha's doorstep.

"PACHA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kuzco yelled.

The door opened and we saw Pacha at last.

"Kuzco, what is it?" asked the annoyed Pacha.

"We need your kids to help the save the kingdom from Yzma… who looks like she's taken it over it already!" answered Kuzco.

"I think they're too young to save the Kingdom, but okay." Reluctantly agreed Pacha. "Chica! Tipo!"

The two then came out and said "We'll help you, Kuzco!"

"Just wait here until I get back!" said Kuzco.

"Okay, and I'll tell Kronk and Doctor Finklestein to wait here for you!" shouted Malina.

before he ran off, leaving Malina alone with Pacha's kids.

"_At the bottom of the Peasent Village…_"

Kuzco runs down and sees Jack there.

"Jack! You got the stuff?" asked Kuzco.

"Of course, Kuzco." Answered Jack. "Now to get a few of Yzma's potions!"

We then snap to the Secret Lab. It is unknown how Jack and Kuzco got there. We then see Jack near the lever.

"Pull the lever, Jack!" ordered Kuzco.

When Jack pulled, several guns came down and attempted to shoot Kuzco, always narrowly missing them. When they finally stopped, nothing happened.

"Want to take the stairs?" asked Jack.

"Good idea, Jack." Replied Kuzco.

We then fade out and fade back in to Yzma's laboratory, with Kuzco and Jack in their normal clothes.

"Do you know where the potions are, Kuzco?" asked Jack. "We don't have that much time left!"

"I'm on it right now, Jack." Kyzco answered while collecting a ton of (labelled) potions from the cupboard where Yzma keeps her potions.

"Got 'em! Let's head back!" ordered Kuzco.

"_Back in Pacha's Village…_"

We then snap back to Pacha's village, where Malina, Pacha, Tipo, Chicha, Doctor Finklestein and Kronk were waiting. Kuzco and Jack ran into the frame, with Kuzco holding the potions in a small bag.

"Are we ready to take back the kingdom?" asked Kuzco.

"YES!" replied everyone enthusiastically.

"Then let's go! I'll be leading" shouted Kuzco.

"_At the Altered Kuzco Academy…_"

We then fade out and fade in to reveal the transformed Kuzco academy: now it was something similar to Yzma's kingdom in the episode "_Yzmopolis_", expect it was a much more evil-looking Kingdom, where the skeletons and ghosts roamed free. We see Oogie talking to Yzma, who now is summoning down energy to make her more powerful.

"It's mine! The **_kingdom is mine_**!" Yzma yelled.

"I know, and Halloween Town isn't so far behind from it's new ruler taking it over!" Oogie said.

"Of that… you can be certain, Oogie!" Yzma said.

"Better check again, Yzma!" Kuzco said from off-screen.

"You're not getting away this time, as well!" Kronk added.

"You're to lose once again!" continued Malina.

Tipo began "Dad's going to be happy me, Tipo…"

"…And I, Chaca, saved the kingdom together!" finished Chaca.

"And as for you, Oogie," began Jack firmly "You're not winning as well!"

"Yes!" Agreed Doctor Finklestein. "Your henchman are also getting a lesson taught as well!"

"You think you could stop _us_?" asked Oogie sarcastically.

"Then let this battle commence!" shouted Yzma.


	8. The Showdown

**Sorry for the delay. I'm working on POTC 1 Nicktoons Style as well, but I've finally managed to write all the chapters. This features two songs, as well as several battles. I hope you like it! On with this chapter…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: The Showdown

Yzma then created a few meteors wit her powers.

"Face the fire of my fury!" she yelled and threw them at the heroes.

They all dodged in some way or another: Kronk ran, Malina used her cheerleading abilities to dodge them, Doctor Finklestein ran away using his new and improved mechanical legs, Chaca and Tipo used each-other invetively in getting out of the way and Kuzco and Jack also used each-other inventively to get out of the way.

They then managed to get back together to formulate a plan to stop the villains.

"Jack, Kuzco, me, Kronk and Doctor Finklestein will take care of the monsters!" Malina suggested.

"I'm in!" Kronk added.

"As am I!" Doctor Finklestein agreed.

"And I'll distract Yzma for long enough until we can take her down together!" Kuzco said.

"Okay. I agree with your plans. But first, Tipo, Chaca, I'll need your help to take down Lock, Shock and Barrel."

Jack ran towards the three, as Tipo and Chaca got out a few traps to get the three with. In the background, "Hail to Mr. Oogie" began once again.

La, la, la, la, la, la! (about eighteen more times)

**Lock, Shock and Barrel:** (singing) **_Hail to Mister Oogie!_**

_**You will never win!**_

The three avoided Jack from the front and slid to behind him.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel:** (singing) **_When you find our booby traps_**

_**They will do you in!**_

On 'They will do you in', Jack avoids a blast from Shock's broom.

**Shock:** (singing) **_The Master made a comeback!_**

_**He'd take our town away from Jack!**_

Jack avoids another broom thrown by Shock on this line.

**Shock:** (singing) **_We knew he'd fight,_**

_**To set things right,**_

Shock then jumps out into the open and summons a few skeletons to attack.

**Shock:** (singing) **_So we got bad guys to attack!_**

Jack then steps forward and evades the bad guys.

**Jack:** (singing) **_Stop! I've had enough of you!_**

_**Your punishment is overdue!**_

On the last bit, Jack grabs a skeleton and throws it at Lock, Shock and Barrel.

**Jack:** (singing) **_You've instigated chaos here_**

_**And turned our towns their ear!**_

They manage to avoid the skeleton thrown at them by Jack, and get back together.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel:** (singing) **_Hail to Mister Oogie!_**

_**Put Jack to the test!**_

A few bugs rose up from the ground and surrounded Jack.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel:** (singing) **_Keep him guessing all the time_**

_**Never let him rest!**_

Jack managed to avoid the bugs and destroy them with his soul robber.

**Barrel:** (singing) **_Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man_**

_**Can take the whole town over then!**_

Barrel continuously threw rocks at Jack, but Jack avoided them.

**Barrel:** (singing) **_He'll be so pleased, I do declare!_**

_**The whole world should beware!**_

Jack then cornered the three.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel:** (singing) **_WHEE!_**

"You'll never spoil our fun again!" shouted Lock.

"Can't you just ever play nice?" asked Jack.

**Lock:** (singing) **_Now that Oogie is the king_**

_**We'll get away with everything!**_

Lock then jumps towards Jack, but Jack evades Lock.

**Lock:** (singing) **_You cannot scold us for our pranks!_**

_**The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!**_

Lock attempts to jump into Jack again, but Jack evades Lock again.

**Jack:** (singing) **_Don't be foolish! Think now_**

_**All this danger isn't fun and games!**_

Jack then grabs Lock using the Soul Robber.

**Jack:** (singing) **_When our towns are back to normal_**

_**Do you really want the blame?**_

He then throws Lock at the others, but he gets back on his feet.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel:** (singing) **_Hail to Mister Oogie!_**

_**This is so much fun!**_

They then avoid Jack by using each other inventively to avoid his every move.

**Lock, Shock and Barrel:** (singing) **_We make mischief day and night_**

_**Our work is never done!**_

On 'our work is never done', they join back together as a group.

**Jack:** (singing) **_I've told you once, I've told you twice,_**

_**To straighten out your act!**_

Jack then began to corner the three once again.

**Jack:** (singing) **_You'll never get away with this,_**

_**And that, you brats, is fact!**_

The three started to dance as the final section of the song played.

**Jack:** (singing) **_I've had enough of this disgrace!_**

_**There definitely is no hidden place!**_

Jack then began to make his soul robber glow blue.

**Jack:** (singing) **_My friends are not sat in a cage!_**

_**So now you'll face my rage!**_

Jack created a few more musical notes with his soul robber and used them to knock Lock, Shock and Barrel into the net.

"That did it!" he shouted. "Chaca, Tipo. I think you should get home to your family, because it may be a bit too dangerous here now."

"Okay, Jack!" they both said in unison, before they ran off back to Pacha's house.

We then snap to the others destroying the army of creatures Yzma and Oogie created to enslave the kingdom.

"Kronk! Give us some speed!" Malina shouted while somersaulting out of the way of a skeleton before jumping down and destroying it.

"On it!" shouted Kronk, and he ran quickly with his arms in a bulldozer-type position, knocking down quite a few bugs and skeletons.

"Doctor Finklestein!" Malina shouted.

"Certainly!" he responded and ran at the bugs swarming towards the heroes, squashing them.

Malina then used her athletic abilities to jump at the skeletons, destroying them, and she continued doing it.

We pan over to Kuzco, walking up to the all-powerful Yzma.

"Yzma! This ends here!" Kuzco threatened.

"And what are you and your skeleton friend Jack going to do to me?" asked Yzma sarcastically.

She then fired a few blasts of energy at Kuzco, who avoided every single one of them.

"Prepare to face my animal fury!" he yelled and drank several potions, transforming into different animals he's been on the show, evading Yzma's everyone, until he suddenly transformed back to normal.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Kuzco screamed. "I'm not supposed to be human again!"

"That's because **_I_** transformed you back!" Yzma answered. "And for my next trick…"

Then Kuzco was trapped inside a cage and was flown up to Yzma.

"… I will cage the Emperor!" Yzma said as she simply laughed at him.

Then, a white ball was thrown at Yzma, and it was revealed to be Jack's head, who had thrown it to distract her. This caused Kuzco to fall back onto the ground. Jack got his head back via the Soul Robber.

"Jack! You joined the fight!" Kuzco shouted.

"I have, Kuzco!" Jack agreed. "And we're going to have to work together in order to take down Yzma and steal her crown."

"Then let's do this!" shouted Kuzco. Jack then avoided most of Yzma's blasts, and to distract her, he threw his own head at Yzma, but flew back onto his own body.

"Ew." Kuzco moaned.

Yzma then struck back with a blast that knocked Jack out, but before it could hit, Jack threw the Soul Robber to Kuzco.

"Use the Soul Robber!" shouted Jack.

"Thanks, Jack!" thanked Kuzco. "And now for you, Yzma!"

Kuzco then used the Soul Robber to grab the crown, and it landed back in his possession.

"NO! I CANNOT BE BEATEN AGAIN!" Yzma shouted in defeat.

"And I know just where you need to go, Yzma!" Kuzco said as he used the last of the crown's power to send Yzma back to prison.

Jack woke up and ran to Kuzco.

"The living-boogie-sack-guy is the last person to defeat!" Kuzco said.

"You are correct, Kuzco!" Jack agreed. "Let's finish this battle!"

We to Oogie, who meanwhile, had watched Yzma's defeat, and was laughing to himself about her defeat.

"Ha! She was useless against those two!" Oogie told himself. "And with their pals trapped…"

We pan downwards to see Kronk, Malina and Doctor Finklestein cornered by skeletons and monsters, before we pan upwards back to Oogie.

"… And Yzma in jail, I'm the ruler of both Halloween Town and Peru!"

"Think again, Oogie!" yelled Jack from off-screen. This alerted to Oogie to get his evil contraptions ready.

"I hope this is a good, battle, pals, because you're not making it out alive otherwise!"

The wall then becomes ten times it's size, while Jack and Kuzco both ran upwards towards Oogie. The "Oogie Boogie Song" began to start once again.

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_Well, well, well..._**

_**Look what the bat dragged in!**_

Oogie on 'Look what the bat' opened a canister that made a few bats fly at Kuzco and Jack, but they miss them.

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_You two made it this far?_**

_**Oh, I'm really scared!**_

A wall of spikes then surrounded Oogie, before Jack came outwards into the open.

**Jack:** (singing) **_Oogie, we're here to finish this,_**

_**Once and for all!**_

Kuzco then stood where Jack was, while Jack himself goes off to fight a few more monsters.

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_You're jokin'! You're jokin'!_**

_**I can't believe my ears!**_

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_You're jokin' me! You gotta be!_**

_**Best laugh I've had in years!**_

**Kuzco:** (singing) **_I hope you did amuse yourself,_**

_**With this, your little fling!**_

**Kuzco:** (singing) **_You'd better pay attention now_**

_**'Cause I'm Peru's King!**_

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_You think you are a-winning,_**

_**But that's a lot of noise!**_

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_Just to be a sport, dear friends,_**

_**I will share my Oogie toys!**_

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_Whoa!_**

**Kuzco:** (singing) **_Whoa!_**

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_Who-oa!_**

**Kuzco:** (singing) **_Who-o-o-oa!_**

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_Who-oa!_**

**Kuzco:** (singing) **_Who-o-oa!_**

_**I'm Emperor Kuzco!**_

Kuzco then faces Oogie as Jack joins him.

"Your turn, Jack!" Kuzco offered.

"I agree, Kuzco!" Jack agreed.

Kuzco then ran off to allow Jack fight Oogie.

**Jack:** (singing) **_Our friends from both our towns_**

_**Must right now be set free!**_

**Jack:** (singing) **_Release them all at once,_**

_**Or you'll have to deal with me!**_

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_You beat my men. So what?! Big deal!_**

_**You even ran the maze!**_

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_You still can't stop me,_**

_**I'm the king of your Holiday!**_

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_Whoa!_**

**Jack:** (singing) **_Whoa!_**

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_Who-oa!_**

**Jack:** (singing) **_Who-o-o-oa!_**

**Oogie Boogie:** (singing) **_Who-oa!_**

**Jack:** (singing) **_Who-o-oa!_**

_**I'm the only Pumpkin King!**_

Kuzco rejoined Jack to take down Oogie together.

**Kuzco:** (singing) **_Whoa!_**

**Jack:** (singing) **_Whoa!_**

**Kuzco:** (singing) **_Who-oa!_**

**Jack:** (singing) **_Who-o-o-oa!_**

**Kuzco:** (singing) **_Who-oa!_**

**Jack:** (singing) **_Who-o-oa!_**

**Jack and Kuzco** (singing) **_We're definately two of a kind!_**

Jack and Kuzco then use the soul robber to fly more devastating musical notes at Oogie.

"NO!" yelled Oogie in pain. His sack had come loose, and now he is now losing his bugs a fourth time.

"My bugs…" he whimpered. He continued saying this until he fell off the ledge of the building a fell into the canyon below.

"We did it!" Kuzco yelled celebratory.

"Look!" Jack pointed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The final chapter is up next. See you for the last chapter!**


	9. Kuzcoween is Saved and the Credits

**Here it is, the last chapter of _Kuzco and Jack's New School_. This is a fairly short one, but it has a new version of "This is Halloween" at the end of it. Okay, on with the final chapter:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Kuzcoween is Saved

At this point, the buildings began to return to normal, the sky became it's night-time field again and the hordes of monsters Oogie and Yzma created disappearing, returning the kingdom of Peru back to normal.

"Guys, you did it!" cheered Malina.

"Eh, no problem." Kuzco said in a relaxed way.

"You both have done an exemplary job!" Doctor Finklestein congratulated. "Me and Kronk have never had so much fun in our life!"

"I'd agree with Doc Finklestein here." Kronk added.

"Now that that's over with," began Jack. "What shall I do for this year's Halloween?"

"Use the Soul Robber!" Doctor Finklestein proposed. "You taunted people on the past with it, so do it to people in Halloween Town as well!"

"And Kuzco, what are you going to do about Kuzcoween?" asked Kronk.

Kuzco simply smiled, before the scene snapped back to Halloween Town, where people from both towns are celebrating this year's Halloween.

"Well, this is a brilliant idea of your's, Kuzco!" Jack complimented.

"Thanks, Jack!" Kuzco complimented back.

"I love this idea so much!" Malina added. "It's very original."

"I agree to that, Malina." Sally said.

"Sally!" Jack welcomed. "How were you?"

"Always hoping that you would win, Jack." She answered as she hugged her fellow Pumpkin King.

"Sally!" Doctor Finklestein intervened. "Come and join me and Kronk!"

"Yeah, I cooked most of the food myself, would you believe?" asked a cheerful Kronk.

"As did I!" Doctor Finklestein went.

"You know what, Jack," began Kuzco. "If we ever had to team up again, could I count on you?"

Jack then looked at Sally, and let her go before answering with "Yes."

The camera then showed Jack and Kuzco shaking hands, before they faded out to the credits, which is in the "_Emperor's New Groove_" style design, before we saw a special version of "This is Halloween".

**Shadow:** (singing) **_Boys and girls of every age,_**

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

**Siamese Shadow:** (singing) **_Come with us and you will see,_**

_**This our town of Halloween!**_

**Pumpkin Patch Chorus:** (singing) **_This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_**

_**Pumpkins Scream in the Dead of Night!**_

**Ghosts:** (singing) **_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,_**

_**Trick or treat 'til the neighbour's gonna die of fright.**_

_**It's our Town, everyone scream, in our of Halloween…**_

**Malina:** (singing) **_I am the one hiding under your bed,_**

_**Dancing with the fire glowing a furious red!**_

**Kronk:** (singing) **_I am the one hiding under your stairs,_**

_**Fingers holding potions and with short black hair!**_

**Corpse Chorus:** (singing) **_This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_**

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

**Mr. Hyde:** (singing) **_In this town I call home,_**

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song!**_

**Mayor:** (singing) **_In this Town, don't we love it now!_**

_**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!**_

**Corpse Chorus:** (singing) **_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can,_**

_**Something's waiting to pounce and now you'll…**_

**_Doctor Finklestein and Pacha:_** (singing) **_… Scream! This Halloween! _**

_**Red and Black! And Slimy Green!**_

**Pacha:** (singing) **_Aren't you scared?_**

**Malina:** (singing) **_Well that's just fine!_**

_**Say it once, say it twice!**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice!**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night!**_

**Kronk:** (singing) **_Everyone Scream! Everyone Scream!_**

**Ghosts:** (singing) **_In our town of Halloween…_**

**Clown:** (singing) **_I am the clown with a tear-away face!_**

_**Here in a flash and gone without trace!**_

**Sally:** (singing) **_I am the who when you call 'who's there'._**

**Second Ghoul:** (signing) **_I am the wind blowing through your hair._**

**Doctor Finklestein:** (singing) **_I am the scientist creating light!_**

_**Working on all through the night!**_

**Corpse Chorus:** (singing) **_This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_**

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

**Tipo and Chaca:** (singing) **_Tender lumplings everywhere,_**

_**Life's no fun without a good scare.**_

**Mr. Hyde and Igor:** (singing) **_That's our job, but we're not mean,_**

_**In our Town of Halloween.**_

**Mayor:** (signing) **_In this town, don't we love it now?_**

_**Everyone's waiting for the next surpise!**_

**Corpse Chorus:** (singing) **_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_**

_**And scream like a banshee, Make you jump out of your skin!**_

_**This Halloween, everybody scream!**_

_**Would you please make way for a very special guy?**_

_**Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin Patch**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**_

**Everyone:** (singing) **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

**Tipo and Chaca:** (singing) **_In this town, we call home,_**

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song!**_

**Everyone:** (singing) **_La-la-la-la, Halloween! Halloween! (etc.)_**

Cast:

**Kuzco** – J. P. Manoux

**Jack Skellington** – Chris Saradon

**Malina** – Jessica Di Cicco

**Sally**, **Shock** – Catherine O'Hara

**Kronk** – Patrick Warburton

**Doctor Finklestein**, **Lock** – Jess Harnell

**Yzma** – Eartha Kitt

**Oogie Boogie** – Ken Page

**Barrel** – Dee Bradley Baker

**Clown-Face** – Kevin Michael Richardson

**The Mayor** – Glenn Shadix

**Pacha** – Fred Tatascoire  
**Tipo** – Shane Baumel

**Chaca** – Jessie Flower

**Igor, Clown** – Rob Paulsen

**Mr. Hyde** – Randy Crenshaw

Songs:

"_This is Halloween_"

Peformed by the **Citizens of Halloween Town**.

"_The Emperor's New School Opening Theme Parody_"

Performed by **J. P. Manoux** and **Chris Saradon**.

"_Destroy the Heroes_" (_Making Christmas_)

Performed by **Eartha Kitt**, **Ken Page**, **Catherine O'Hara**, **Jess Harnell** and **Dee Bradley Baker**.

"_Hail to Mr. Oogie – 1st version_" (_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_)

Performed by **Jess Harnell**, **Catherine O'Hara** and **Dee Bradley Baker**.

"_The Oogie Boogie Song – 1st version_"

Performed by **J. P. Manoux**, **Chris Saradon**, **Eartha Kitt** and **Ken Page**.

"_Hail to Mr. Oogie – 2nd version_" (_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_)

Performed by **Chris Saradon**, **Jess Harnell**, **Catherine O'Hara** and **Dee Bradley Baker**.

"_The Oogie Boogie Song – 2nd version_"

Peformed by **J. P. Manoux**, **Chris Saradon** and **Ken Page**.

"_This is Halloween – 2nd version_"

Peformed by **Catherine O'Hara**, **Patrick Warburton**,** Jess Harnell**, **Glenn Shadix**, **Fred Tatascoire**, **Shane Baumel**, **Jessie Flower**, **Rob Paulsen**, **Randy Crenshaw** and **The Citizens of Halloween Town**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This story is finished. Thank you for reading my story and I'll be doing my POTC 1 Nicktoons Style in the mean-time. See you in my other stories!**


End file.
